One Night Stand
by NewKidInTown
Summary: Who knew, that a simple one night stand would lead to this. Not Orihime, that's who. Full Summary Inside. Main Pairing Ulquihime. Side pairings, Ichihime, Ichiruki, Grimmhime(Friendship), and manymore.


**Guess who's back ? ... MEEEEEEEEEEEE ^_^ . Im very very very sorry I havnt updated in a very long time. Ive been very busy lately and totally forgot about my stories , but im back now with a whole new story. Its not Ichihime , of course , Its UlquiHime ^_^ my new favorite couple on bleach that i'll be shipping. **

**So tbh , I don't know if i'll be finishing Life Isnt Always Easy. I just dont really feel that into it anymore. But if you guys want me to finish it I will. I just want to get into writing UlquiHime stories , you know ? So yeah ... this is my first UlquiHime story and i hope you guys really like it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Description - This story is completely AU. Rated M for Mature Audience and Language.**

**Summary- Feeling like the world was against her, Orihime Inoue finds herself sitting in a bar. There, she meets Ulquiorra, a mystery man with green eyes and pale skin. Later on that night, they end up having sex. Couple weeks later, Orihime finds out she pregnant.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_~ One Night Stand~_**

A girl, with long waist-length orange hair sat at a bar. Her hand firmly pressed under her chin as she asked for another glass of Hennessy. The bartender simply nodded his head and placed the glass contained with a brownish colored liquid inside in front of the girls face. She grabbed the glass and raised it to her moist lips, draining the liquid with just one sip. She made a weird face as the burning sensation slide down her throat and into her stomach.

"Another." She told the bartender, who was busy cleaning out shot glasses with a rag. She hated life right now. It was like the world was against her today.

She had fount out that her boyfriend Ichigo had cheated on her with a girl named Rukia for god knows how long. Her bestfriend was in the hospital due to a car accident. She had lost her job. And failed her finals. Her perfect day. She sighed and chugged down her drink.

"I'm very impressed." A deep husky voice said from her right.

Looking over to see who the voice belong to, she was meet with green eyes. The mystery man had a smirk on his face, but looking into his eyes, yet again, they held a different emotion.

"What?" She said.

He chuckled raising his drink, which looked like scotch, to his lips before turning to her. "I said, I'm very impressed." He repeated.

The girl gave him a confused look. He did not fail to notice this before further explaining himself, "A 'girl' like you can hold her liquor, which is very impressive in my eyes."

_WTF?_ She thought to herself. _Who was this guy? And what did mean by 'A girl like me'?_

She looked up at him, her face flushed, "U-uh, thanks." She said, rubbing her arm nervously.

"Hi, I'm Ulquiorra... and you are..." he trailed off, holding his hand out for her to shake it.

Her eyes widen, as she noticed the guy had just introduce himself. "Orihime." She whispered, just enough for him to hear and shook his hand. His skin was so pale and cold.

"So, what is a beautiful young girl like you, doing on this side of town?" She looked over at him, his eyes held curiosity.

She cleared her throat, "Just came for a drink ... or multiply drinks at that." She said a little dazed, looking down at the table, which was filled with multiply shot glasses. She heard him chuckle. "What about you?"

He looked over at her with his emerald eyes, "Same." Was all he said.

Not what else to say, Orihime pulled out her phone. Pressing the 'On' button, she saw the time, which read 1:47am and saw that she had 11 unread messages and 15 missed calls. Orihime sighed before standing up, but almost fell due to her being a little wasted and standing up to fast. She dug into her purse, but stop when she noticed Ulquiorra placing a hundred dollar bill on the table.

"Keep the change."He said, grabbing his coat.

Orihime was shocked, "W-wha.." She didn't even finish her sentence as she was pulled out the bar, by a man she didn't even know. When they was outside, a gush or wind hit Orihime, making her shiver. _Damn, what a stupid idea for leaving your jacket at home._ She thought rubbing her arms, trying to warm herself up. Ulquiorra noticed this and handed her his black leather jacket.

"N-no thanks, I'm ok." She said, denying his offer. He sighed and placed the jacket over her shoulders. he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of Newports and a lighter. Pulling one out, he placed it into his mouth and lit it. Orihime stood there, observing his every move. She had noticed that Ulquiorra was alot taller than her. Standing at about 6'1. He was slender, yet fairly muscular. He had shoulder length, messy black hair and wore alot of black. Which gave him the image of a bad boy. Orihime was amused, and a little turned on. She blushed.

_Oh god! What the hell is wrong with me. Getting all horny and shit over a man a barely even know. _The feeling of someone touching her dragged her out her thoughts. Looking up she noticed that Ulquiorra had placed his arm over her shoulder. They had began walking. 'Wait, where are you taking me?" She asked, stopping.

He took a pull of his cigarette. "I'm taking you home, its not safe for you to be out here by yourself. This isn't the safest part of town." He was right. Las Noches was well known for many killings, robbers, drug dealers, etc etc. Orihime would of denied his offer, but decided against it.

"Ok." Was her only answer. He nodded and continued walking over to the parking lot. Pulling out his car keys from his jacket pocket, auto- started the car. Walking over to it, Orihime eyes widen. It was 2015 Chezy Camero, black.

_This guy must have a thing for black_. She told herself.

"Get in." He said. She nervously climb into the car and put on her seat belt. Putting the car in reverse, he back out of the parking lot, then put the car in drive. Speeding off onto the street.

.

.

.

.

_How did it come down to this_? Orihime thought as she tried her best not to moan. Looking down at her womanhood, she watched at Ulquiorra lapped at her clit. Sucking, licking, biting it. _On minute, they was sitting down having, yet another drink, then next he had her pinned to the bed. Eating at her pussy like it was his last meal._

"Ohhh." Orihime gasped as he stuck his a finger inside her wet pussy. His finger was long, and as he thurst his finger inside her, hitting her G-spot he sucked at her clit. Orihime was at high. She was damn near screaming at this point. Pinching her nipple, she felt herself cumming.

"A-aahh, Ulquiorra please, faster." She gasped, trying to catch her breath. The feeling was unbearable. She couldn't take it. The feeling of his tongue and fingers hitting her g-spot.

A few seconds later, Orihime found herself, screaming his name, arching her back of the bed. She had cum. Her body was shaking, not only because of her orgasm, but because she had squirted. Violently. Her body was still as she watched Ulquiorra slide up her body and kissed her lips. Sticking his tongue inside her mouth. She had noticed that he tasted like mint and cigarette.

Breaking off the kiss, he sat on his knees and positioned his long thick member at her entrance. Slowly he entered her. Stretching out her walls. She flinched at his size. It felt like he was gonna split her into two.

Orihime wasn't a virgin. She had lost her virginity to one of her college friends. So she didn't feel much pain. Slowly he began to thurst inside her. In out, in out. It felt so much better than his fingers.

"Faster." She moaned out. She heard him chuckle. Grabbing her hips, he fucked her silly. He fucked her like there was no tomorrow. Orihime was turned on. She hated to admit it, but she loved rough sex. It was exciting. Pulling her off the bed, he stood up. Orihime wrapped her legs around his waist as he grabbed her ass he thurst up into her.

"Ahhh fuck." She screamed out as he continued to hit her G-spot over and over again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and bite onto the flesh. Trying to sustain her moaning. But it wasn't working. This guy sex drive was crazy. She had came multiply times, and yet he was still standing.

She gripped Ulquiorras shoulders and threw her head back, as a orgasm took over her body. She was out of breath. She felt like she was gonna die any second. Laying her down back on the bed. He turned her onto her stomach, gripped her hips, thursting his cock back into her.

Arching her back, she screamed, cumming yet again. "Oh you must really like this position, seeing that you came and I only put it in."

She felt her face began to flush up. "Oh shut up and fuck me already." Moaning out as she thurst her ass back. He smirked and did just that. Bending down, he pinched her nipple, and sucked her neck. Leaving a hickey. Orihime felt herself reaching her climax, her walls tightening around his cock. Before she could enjoy the feeling of ecstasy, he pulled out.

She whined at the lose of him pulling out. Sitting back, she watched him lay down on the bed, placing his hands under his head as a pillow. "Ride me."

Orihime blushed, as she look down at his throbbing cock. Oh man, was he huge. She watched him as her smirk. Climbing on top of him. she reached back and grabbed his cock. _It barely fits in my hand. _She thought. Positioning it at her entrance, she slide down his long cock.

"Ohhh yes." She moaned out, throwing her head back. Ulquiorra grabbed her hips and thurst his cock into her. Catching her off guard at the sudden action. she fell forward as he continued to thurst into her pussy. Grabbing her ass, he slammed her down onto his cock.

Orihime couldn't take it as tears started to fall down her face. She gripped the sheets, moaning out in ecstasy. "Ulquiorra!" She screamed out, as she felt her orgasm take place. Squirting in the process. But Ulquiorra didn't stop. He continued. Feeling his orgasm nearing.

He gripped her hips tightly, thursting faster and harder. Moments later, he released his seed inside her. Giving a few more thurst before calming down. Every thing was silent, the only thing they could hear was each other breathing.

Sliding off him, Orihime reached down and grabbed the cover, which had fell on the floor. Laying down she snuggled against Ulquiorra side, laying her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. They didn't breath a word. Moments later, she drifted off into a deep sleep.

.

.

.

.

When she woke up that following morning. He was gone.

.

.

.

.

**WOAH! Lol , I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Im really sorry for any grammar mistakes i still dont have a beta and if the story wasnt very ... detailed. **

**Yes Orihime and Ulquiorra will be Out Of Character in this story, if you dont like it, oh well. Other characters will be introduce in the next chapter. I will try and update on Life Isnt Always Easy, and on this story as much as i can you guys ok.**

**If you have any question about the chapter, leave them in the review box LMAO! **

**R&amp;R**


End file.
